


On the way down

by Shaduxxx



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaduxxx/pseuds/Shaduxxx
Summary: Oikawa is secretly hurt by Iwaizumi’s words and Iwaizumi is too awkward to say his true feelingsI suck at summariesAlso I have no one to read this so if there’s any errors please comment and I’ll keep them in mind for next time
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	On the way down

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while eating a sandwich. 
> 
> It’s my first work on here. Sorry if it’s bad

Oikawa frowned and looked over the edge of the railing. He was standing on the roof with his shoes beside him and a note neatly folded in him shoes. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt too much. All the times he made his friend angry, how much it seemed Iwaizumi hated him, it became too much. 

He was sure Iwaizumi was only there out of pity. He didn’t actually like him. And yet, Oikawa was stupid enough to fall for the spiky haired wing spiker. 

But that just made things more painful. Falling for a straight guy who hated you. Not exactly the most pleasant feeling. Especially not to Oikawa, who’s pride was easily damaged. 

Oikawa felt tears start to fall out of his eyes as those thoughts filled his head. He slowly climbed over the railing and stood on the very edge. 

“Goodbye, Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa whispered, getting ready to take a step over the edge. Oikawa took a deep breath and the door slammed open. Oikawa looked behind him to see a very angry Iwaizumi.

“Shittykawa! Stop skipping pra-“ Iwaizumi froze when he saw Oikawa.

“Hey, get down from there. That’s dangerous.”

Oikawa smiled softly. “I’m not getting down. I’m finally getting out of your way. I know you don’t like me. It’s better if I just leave you, right? I know it’s selfish, but please don’t forget me, Iwa-Chan.”

Iwaizumi took a step forward, reaching out to Oikawa. “Hey, stop being stupid. Get over here. We’ve got practice.”

Oikawa shook his head and turned away from Iwaizumi. “Goodbye, Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa stepped off the roof, making Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide. Iwaizumi turned around and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. As he was running, he pulled out his phone and called the police, informing them of the situation. 

As Iwaizumi ran out of the building, he noticed Oikawa laying on the ground. Blood surrounded him and his eyes were closed. He had a pained expression on his face.

Iwaizumi dropped his phone and ran over to Oikawa, dropping onto his knees beside Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a sitting position. Oikawa opened his eyes slightly, looking at Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-Chan, why are you crying?” Iwaizumi didn’t realize he was crying until Oikawa pointed it out.

“Why do you think? I just watched my best friend- no, my crush- jump off a roof thinking I hated them!” Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa. He couldn’t help but think about what would’ve happened if he wasn’t too scared to confess earlier. Would this have happened? 

“You... you like me?” Oikawa started at Iwaizumi is disbelief. He knew he was running out of time. Damn did he regret his decision now. “I like you too,” Oikawa confesses with a small, pained smile. 

Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was growing weaker and started to panic. He couldn’t lose Oikawa. Not like this.

“Well then hold on! I called an ambulance! They’ll help you. Hold on and we can talk about this! Please!”

Oikawa smiled again, this one more tired than anything else. “Iwa-Chan. It’s okay. Like I said, please don’t forget... me...” Oikawa trailed off, closing his eyes.

Iwaizumi started crying again. He knew that Oikawa was already gone, but he could accept that. “Oikawa! Come on, wake up! The ambulance is almost here! Come on...” 

Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa’s hair. “Come on, Shittykawa. Please...”

After a few minutes Iwaizumi felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Oikawa. He was too shocked to fight back. 

Everything started to blur together. It felt a bad dream. Soon he’d wake up and Oikawa would be alive. He’d tell Oikawa how he felt. He wouldn’t take advantage of their friendship anymore. That’s why it had to be a dream.

Just a bad dream.

That’s what Iwaizumi told himself. But deep down, he knew it was reality and nothing would ever be the same to him ever again.


End file.
